F--k you Chuck
by vrskaandrea
Summary: Chuck started off good. He started off great. But lately he turned into a sloppy writer who makes plot holes and mistakes and even forgot about a few things, a few characters. He was right about one thing, though. A writer should never write himself in his own stories. Because it leaves the him vulnerable and susceptible to the rules of his own story. SEASON 15 SPOILERS!


**Ok, so after watching the previous two episodes 15x05 and 15x06 when Lilith and Eileen return, I had these few ideas nagging in my head, and i just had to get them out, and suddenly I was sitting at my laptop, finally finding time to write and instead of writing a chapter of my story True Colors, I started this. Just had to get that stuff out so I can focus on the other story. Had to get these theories out and see if I was right at least about one of them. So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam watched Eileen walk out the door with a smile on his face. She was going to gather her belongings and come back to stay with them. To stay with him, to be more precise. As she shut the door, Sam turned only to be welcomed by his brother's stare as Dean sat at the war table, sipping his beer.

"Don't you think that was a bit easy?" He asked pointing at the door with the bottle.

Sam signed. Of course his brother would think this was just another one of Chuck's curve balls. He was so pessimistic lately, it was damn right annoying. And even if it was... Sam didn't care. At least for a minute, he was able to hold her again and to kiss her, so let the world burn. So when he brought his gaze back upon his brother, he just shook his head at him and tried to walk away.

"I'm just saying, man. He could decide to kill her or worse just to see us... To see you suffer." Dean said dismissively, but deep down he didn't want to see that happen. He didn't want to see his brother hurt. He was just too angry lately to let any other emotion show.

_Better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all - _was a phrase that suddenly came to mind, but Sam knew better. Just like him, his brother knew love and he knew loss. It was just so damn irritating that he won't let it show anymore. That he decided to lock himself up, drown in the anger and not do a damn thing about it.

"At least I got one win." Sam said turning his angry glare at his brother and Dean just rolled his eyes, sipping more of his beer.

"Congratulations." A deep voice spoke from behind Sam and he swiftly turned to come face to face with Death. Dean jumped out of his seat and Sam took a few steps back as Billie entered the room, her scythe by her side. Both hunters look alerted, Sam a bit surprised, Dean a bit fearful.

"You boys seemed to have cheated Death once more." She added looking at them amused, a small smile tugging at her lips, but she would be damned if she was gonna let it show.

"You're here to take her back?" Sam asked, fear for Eileen flashing upon his face.

"Take who back? I don't see anyone here but the two of you... - Billie said looking at them meaningfully- and I certainly can't reap God's favourite toys, now can I?"

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked with a dose of faked spite in his voice.

Billie finally allowed her lips to form a smirk as she replied, emphasizing a few chosen words "I am here to tell you that, despite the fact that I _don't _know _how _you brought her back, that you _shouldn't_ try to do that again." She raised a brown and within a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Dean stared at the spot she was a second ago, completely confused. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked, and looked at his brother. Sam didn't say a word, instead he turned and just started walking. Dean looked after him m, now even more confused, and decided to follow. He followed him back to the bathroom Sam used to perform a spell on Eileen and watched him pick up a piece of parchment.

"Saaam? What are you doing?" Dean asked looking at his brother questionably and warily.

Sam looked back at Dean and responded sounding a bit distant, like he was deep in his thoughts. "Just thinking..."

"About...?" Dean dared asked, knowing he will regret it.

"About who Billie wants us to bring back." Sam replied bluntly and Dean almost choked on air.

"Wha... What?" Dean asked and didn't wait for Sam to respond before he started freaking out. "What part of that entrance and that threatening wielding of her scythe around was it that got you thinking we should do that again? Especially since, I don't know, SHE ACTUALLY SAID NOT TO DO IT?"

It was now Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah and she also said she didn't know how we did it. She chose to come right after Eileen left. Don't you see? She is suggesting we should bring someone back. I think she is trying to help."

"I... I don't know about this..." Dean said, now a bit more calm, but still wary.

"Think about it Dean. Think about... Kevin. Was it fair that he has to spend internity traped on Earth? He doesn't belong in Hell and he can't go up to Heaven..." Sam talked and Dean just stood there, half listening, half lost, his eyes darting behind his brother.

"You think you can bring me back?" Came Kevin's hopeful voice from behind Sam and the younger hunter whipped around to see a very hopeful expression as the prophet beamed up at him. Sam had to smile at that.

"Worth a shot."

For the next hour Dean stood with his mouth opened as Sam, using Rowena's spell, brought back Kevin, Rowena, Ketch, Charlie and Bobby, completely baffled as how Sam was able to summon them with just a mere thought of them. Not that he minded having them back, he clung onto Bobby and Charlie tight when he saw them, but there was something different about Sam. He seemed to have this new found hope and the way he just kept bringing everyone back with such ease was downright scary. Not to mention that Billie was allowing this, which made things even more suspicious.

* * *

Castiel stumbled on his way through the deserted town. It was one in the morning, darkness consuming the little town of Lebanon as he made his way back to the bunker. He would have been there sooner if his car didn't decide to break down on him.

Actually, come to think about it, it was a bit sudden. And in the part of town that was abandoned, secluded from prying eyes. It screamed ambush, but Castiel didn't care. Not because he knew Death won't come for him until he's happy, no, he let that stay aside. It was more because he knew it wouldn't be his time to die. No, Chuck would want him dying either in front of by the hands of the Winchesters, the brothers he loved and cared for more then anything else. Except Jack, of course.

Still, this didn't mean he couldn't get hurt, and then having to go back to the Winchesters like that... He did not wish for that to happen, but with his luck...

"Did it hurt when you fell?" a cute blond asked as she stepped in front of the angel. "Heaven surely must be missing an angel." It was clearly a demon possessing the poor girl, Castiel could tell that much. Still, he rolled his eyes at her antics, and simply brushed past her. She did not expect that.

"What's the matter, little angel? – the demon asked mockingly, following him – Cat got your tongue?"

"No. – Cas said bluntly – I just don't have time to deal with another low life demon." The angel kept walking while the demon paused, looking back at him confused.

"Are you really that powerless now?" She asked with genuine curiosity, but then started laughing. "Oh, boy, you are, aren't you? You are so weak and almost human that you can't even see who is it that is standing before you." That got Castiel's attention.

The angel turned, now slightly curious and tilted his head while squinting his eyes at the demon. He was tired of all the games, and this scene screamed bad writing, but he still surrendered to the storyline it was following. "Ok. Tell me. Who are you?"

A part of him hoped it was Crowley, not that the demon would ever choose a cheerleader as a vessel, unless he was really really desperate. But that's not how the story goes. No. It could be Meg. Chuck could be toying with hum using her, everyone knows he cared about her. It could be Belfagore, coming back to screw with him. Could even be Kipling, the demon he so foolishly trusted.

Hell, it could even be Lucifer himself. And as much as Castiel cringed at the thought, he doubted Chuck would be that stupid to bring his own prodigal son back.

Besides, they were all in the empty. And nothing really comes back from there unless the Shadow allows it. Castiel was sure that even if Nick managed to bring Lucifer back, the Shadow would come for them both. The cosmic entity is possessive in that way.

"Awe, the little angel doesn't remember me... And after I let him storm Hell to raise the righteous man?" The blond mocked, a creepy smile on her face.

Castiel's brows furrowed, he was surprised and confused. "Lilith?"

"In the flesh." She said huffing a laugh, throwing her head backwards for a second. When she brought her gaze upon him, her eyes were ghostly white, revealing that she was, in fact, a white-eyed demon.

"Aren't you dead? Sam killed you." Castiel said, not really alarmed he was standing in a presence of a demon much more powerful then he was right now.

Lilith frowned at him for a moment, not really sure why the angel chose to emphasize that fact now instead of trying to fight or smite her, but with an eye roll she explained, hating having to repeat herself. "Chuck brought me back. I was peacefully sleeping when he yanked me away and gave me... A few assignments. – Lilith explained smirking and licking her lips – And you , little angel are one of the..."

"Chuck pulled you out of the Empty?" Castiel interrupted her and she looked at him shocked. She was about to take him, rough him up and use him as leverage against the boys and there he was, clinging to some insignificant fact.

"Yeah, so?" She asked annoyed, but clearly wanting to know why it interested him all of the sudden.

"That... That is impossible." Castiel said darting the ground as if he was pondering about possibilities.

Lilith raised a brow, amused. "Oh, really? And why would you think that?"

"Because... – Castiel said and raised his eyes back on her, a realization showing on his face – Because the Shadow of the Empty said – God had no pull in there. Only The Shadow did." And as the angel spoke, a small smile appeared on his face and he brought his gaze down on Lilith's feet.

From the sewer drain she was standing next to, a black mass, black goo started to rise and by the time Lilith saw it, it was advancing up her legs faster and faster. She tried to move, she tried to escape, but the body wouldn't budge. She tried to smoke out, but all that came up her throat was a gurgling sound. She threw one more terrified look at the angel before her screams were muffled by the black goo that consumed her whole.

Castiel took a deep breath, waiting for the Shadow to say or do something. He doubted it would take him now, but if it did, he was ready for it. He stared at it as it lifted a finger and shook it left to right, the goo vibrating as it formed again into the body Lilith was using.

The cheerleader smiled at him and it was even more creepier then when the demon had done it. "Castiel, you old gnat. You just won't let me sleep, will you?" When the angel didn't respond, the girl kept talking. "But, I do suppose a thank you is in order. You did bring me back my stray, didn't you?'

"You know, it pissed me off when I discovered someone dared to tamper with the things in my realm. And when I discovered who it was... Pissed me off even more that that little brat thinks he can come to MY HOUSE and PLAY WITH MY TOYS without asking FOR PERMITTION!" The girl screamed at the angel, back goo leaking from her eyes, ears and nose.

"Well... – it continued to speak a bit more composed now – Two can play that game. This is both my gift to you from bringing my attention to the little loose demon, and also, a way to screw with him. But don't think for a second that you are off the hook! Either of you!" The shadow said with a serious smirk and a warning in his tone as it lifted the girls hand and motioned it upwards.

A soul flickered in and out of existence right next to the Shadow and Castiel gasped. He did not see this coming. The shadow winked at them and slowly dissolved into the black goo before going down the sewer again. The soul of a kid flickered in and out of the line of sight, not sure if it would be welcomed, his sad gaze slowly coming up to meet the angel's eyes.

Castiel could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he was so glad he was this weak to let them roll down his cheeks as he came forth, wishing so hard he could wrap his arms around the kid. There was a flicker of happiness as the angel thought he would never see him again, but it tore him apart to see him like this, to see him this sad and with that guilty weighing him down.

"J... Jack..." the angel whispered as more tears fell, his lips shaking, wishing he could do something, anything. Driven by pure emotion, he stepped forward and without a second though, he embraced the ghostly form, a part of him knowing his arms would just go though him. But then, the strangest thing happened. The moment Castiel came to embrace his son, Jack tried to do the same, a part of him relieved that the man he consider to be his father still accepted him after everything. And as Castiel's hands came thought Jack's body, Jack's hands went through Castiel's and the angel gasped at the contact, but closed his eyes, embracing the feel of his son upon his vessels heart.

When he opened his eyes, Jack was no longer there.

"Jack? Jack?!" Castiel called out, scared out of his mind, and gasped again upon hearing Jack's voice echo inside his head.

"_I... I'm here. I... I think I might be possessing you."_

Castiel huffed a laugh at that, instantly relieved Jack was still there, even if he was inside of him now. Sure, it was confusing as how it came to be, but Castiel wouldn't look at the gifted horses teeth. Jack was back, and his soul resorted somehow. Castiel thought that the Shadow had something to do with that, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing it wouldn't bother with something like this. Whatever it was, it was a blessing.

"_Um, Cas?"_

"Yes, Jack?"

"_Where... Um, where is my body?"_

And there it was. The memory of what he did cut right through the angel's chest, and his breathing hitched, and the worst part? Jack saw it too. He saw it all. And it hurt even more as to how understanding the kid was about it, it hurt so bad.

"_That's... It's ok, Cas. We'll... We'll figure something out."_

"You're damn right I will figure something out. You deserve it." Castiel said with a newfound determination as he awkwardly staggered in the direction he was headed before this scene even started.

* * *

"Alright. Who's next?" Sam asked turning to Dean after they brought Bobby back and got him up to speed, but not before hugging the hell out of him. Dean looked at his still wary and fearing this won't turn out good.

Rowena was the first to return, everyone else going back into the bunker in attempt to find some clothes that were more fitting then their birth suits, or as Dean tried to joke, their 'rebirth' suits. Only Bobby chuckled at that, but not at the attempt of the joke, more at the fact that he missed Dean's stupid humour.

"I think you should rest a bit now, Sam." The witch spoke seeing the look in Dean's eyes and he elder hunter gave her a thankful glance. "These big spells can take a huge toll on the spellcaster without them even realizing it. " She offered in hopes Sam would withdraw for the time being.

'Nonsense. I feel great." Sam said rolling his left shoulder as if it was numb for a moment.

"Sam, don't get me wrong, I am thrilled you managed to bring them all back, even Ketch. But...I don't know what Billie intention was when she said that, but I doubt this is what she meant." Dean tried as he set his hand on Sam's left arm, eyeing his shoulder. It was the one that took the bullet from the Equalizer and even if the gun was gone thanks to Lilith, the bullet was still inside Sam's body, doing god knows what. Yeah, God probably knew.

"Dean is right. This isn't what I meant." Billie's voice echoes in the large bathroom that apparently had good acoustics. They all turned to her, alarmed and fearful, all but Sam. No, Sam just stared at her, like he was waiting for her to reveal what exactly she meant for them to do.

Death stared back at the younger hunter for a few moments before rolling her eyes at them. "I would have sworn you Winchesters with your dumb ideas and small feelings would be the Death of me, but you kinda already were, weren't you?"

"We didn't kill you. I killed the old Death, and Castiel killed you." Dean retorted and as if Billie was waiting for just that, for him to say that, she smirked knowingly at them, turned and winked at Sam and disappeared once again, leaving Dean and Rowena completely baffled, but Sam only slightly confused.

"Cas? Why would she... He isn't dead, and even if he was... No, she didn't mean..." Sam ranted and Dean turned his worried gaze upon his brother, desperately wanting a drink, but knowing at least one of them should have a clear head for whatever consequences may come. Both Dean and Rowena flinched when Sam abruptly turned and headed back into the War room and Dean immediately followed.

Reaching the War room, Sam found his phone right where he left it, on the War table, dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked, but before he could get an answer a phone started ringing at the top of the stairs a second before a panting Castiel came into view. "Cas?" Dean asked a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting to see him come back, and frankly he wasn't sure he wanted him back. Sure, when by a small chance Dean managed to talk to him, he did warn him about Chuck playing his games again, but that didn't mean they needed him. Or wanted him.

Cas panted and grunted as he came down the stairs, his expression painful. It was as if he was struggling internally whether to come there or not. "Sam. Dean. I ... We need your help." The angel said through his teeth, fighting against pain, but neither of the hunters could see where it was coming from.

"We?" Dean asked frowning at the angel. What stupid thing did he do now? But before the angel could respond, a painful scream erupted from his mouth and he was brought down to his knees. Something was forming behind him, and for a second Dean thought he saw an outline of wings. But the second passed and something ripped itself apart from the angel, making him slump forward, barely catching himself with his hands as not to fall on his face. His expression was one of relief, still panting like he ran a marathon or two.

But when they brought their worried gaze from the angel at their feet to the figure, to the ghost that stood before them, their eyes widened. Jack eyes darted the floor, sadness, embarrassment and guilt painting his expression as his hand came up to him other arm, hugging himself for a second before he closed his eyes tight. Pealing them open, he brought them to the hunters only able to look at them for a moment before needing to turn away.

He flickered in and out of sight once more and Cas turned to him, reaching out, his hand going straight through Jack's. Without a word, Cas turned his pleading look at the guys, tears streaming down his face. Dean gasped upon seeing his friend like this. He knew Cas cared about Jack, but he never thought he would see the angel exhibit emotions in such a devastating way. There was something about seeing those tears that cut right thought Dean, and the hunter just froze.

"Jack?" Sam said with hope and clear excitement in his voice, like he was so glad to see him and it was confusing and hurtful for the nephilim to hear. "Jack, is... is it you?" Sam asked and Jack swallowed hard before bringing his pained gaze upon the hunter. He closed his eyes once more, and just nodded the answer.

"Dean, that's it!" Sam yelled in his brother's ear making Dean wince and finally come out of his mesmerised state, and it took him a moment to realize what Sam was trying to say.

"No...No...No, you can't... You can't be serious. No." Dean was a bit incoherent, but Sam knew what he was trying to say.

Dean was scared. Scared of all that was happening, scared at how fast it was all unfolding and worried about his brother. But Sam was fine. In fact, he was more than fine, he felt good, he felt great. He hasn't felt like that since... Wow, since Ruby.

"It's ok, Dean. Look at him. Really look. He is a ghost." Sam said and when the point escaped Dean, Sam kept talking "A ghost, Dean. You do remember what ghosts are?"

"S... Souls trapped on Earth..." Dean responded mechanically, like he was reciting from his father's journal.

"Exactly! Souls... Dean, Jack has his soul back. And... And if I can bring him back, bring him into a body, he... He would be a nephilim again." Sam spoke with clear excitement in his voice and smiled at Jack, whose flickering seemed to eased a bit, but the kid still darted the ground, guilt and sorrow not letting him look up.

Dean looked at Sam, then at the kid who seemed to grow more and more unease the more Dean stared at him, a fan of emotions flashing upon the hunters face. There was denial, anger, confusion all twirling around before there came defeat and understanding and acceptance. And then suddenly, Dean's eyes grew wide as one thought crept inside his mind.

"How do you know that, Sam?" Dean asked as calmly as he could, turning his gaze to his brother once more. Sam's brows furrowed in confusion and Dean rephrased the question. "How do you know he will be a nephilim again, Sam?" There was some gravity in his voice that indicated a pinch of fear and wariness directed toward his own brother, and Sam frowned.

How did he know that? How did he know Jack wouldn't come back as human? And while he was there, how come he knew the rest of it? How did he knew exactly how to read what Billie was trying to tell them? How did he know what she meant when she reappeared for the second time? And how come the ghosts of all of their friends appeared before him at the mere mention of their name?

Sam's frown deepened at the confusion and he darted the ground burring himself deep in thoughts, his hand absently coming up to rub his shoulder. Dean turned to him fully, now the wariness morphing into impatience as he repeated the question. "How did you know that, Sam?!"

"Because of that." Kevin spoke from the doorframe of the passage to the kitchen, pointing up at Sam and him rubbing his shoulder. "He is connected to Him. And I think he is tapping into his powers."

They all turned to the prophet a bit shocked and then Dean turned to look at his brother once more, his eyes scanning him before he turned his attention back on Kevin. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't think that. I know that. I am the prophet of the Lord. And right now, I am picking up on two sources." Kevin simply replied and shrugged like it was nothing.

"Balls." Came Bobby's voice from the hallway that lead to the dorms and they turned to see his _I-am-way-to –old-for-this-shit_ expression. Next to him stood a very confused former man of letters and a very excited red-headed geek. Behind them stood the witch, her expression blank as she stared at the hunters.

Silence engulfed them all as they pondered over just what that might mean. But Sam seemed to understand it a bit. A few minutes ago he was thinking how he hasn't felt this good since Ruby, since he used his powers, the ones provided by demon blood. And that was it. He had powers again. He had some powers and a bit of an ability to control things around him again, and it should feel great, it should feel empowering, but it terrified him.

Last time he had such power, he made a mistake of unleashing Lucifer into the world. But the mere thought of the Devil brought his eyes upon the ghost of the Devil's son, and he remembered just how happy he was to see him, even in this form. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became of what he needed to do.

So he nodded at himself before he spoke up. "Alright. OK. We... We can use this to our advantage. But first..." He said as he turned to Jack, determination written on his face. "First we bring Jack back."

The kid that was silent and distant up to that point snapped his eyes up at the hunter, hope creeping upon his expression. Dared he dream that they still wanted him around? Heck, he would even settle for them needing him for his powers right now, as long as he was there, with them. But Sam smiled at him with slight proud in his eyes, like a father would smile gently upon his child and it cut though the kid. If ghosts could shed tears of joy, Jack would be crying his eyes out right now.

Sam motioned for Jack to follow him as he started walking towards the bathrooms again, and Castiel wasn't far behind them, eager to see how Sam brought back all those familiar faces. He watched Sam motion for the bathtub in the middle of the room, he saw it was filled with water and had a few things floating about. He watched Sam instruct Jack to lay in the water and completely submerge under it. He watched Sam read from the piece of parchment and then flinch when a pain shot through his shoulder.

But Castiel had no time to react to that as Jack emerged from the water, gasping for air, and fully corporeal. The kid's eyes snapped at the angel and then at the hunter who was doubling down clenching his shoulder. "Sam!" Cas yelled and rushed towards him, placing his hand over the hunter's shoulder in an attempt to heal him, or at least take some of the pain away.

His breath hitched when nothing happened and the angel just stared at his hand for a second before he brought his worried gaze back on Sam. But then the voice behind him spoke "Let me try." and the angel moved, allowing Jack, who wrapped himself in a towel, to come closer and set his own hand on Sam. Jack's eyes glew the familiar golden colour as his grace surged though his hand and over the hunter.

Sam gasped as his own eyes glew Jack-gold and Jack retracted his hand, a small smile spread across his face as he asked "Better?"

No, Jack didn't heal Sam, there was nothing to heal. Sam felt the pain because it drained him to bring Jack back, seeing as the kid wasn't just a mere human. So in return, Jack transferred some of his own grace to the hunter, repowering him, and Sam was both confused and thankful. Apparently, the nephilim could recharge him like he was a battery. That's just peachy.

"Thanks." Sam huffed though a smile and allowed Jack to help him up. They stood face to face and Jack beamed at the hunter for a second before remembering himself, retracting again, guilt and sorrow flashing upon his face once more. But before he could say a word, Sam reached out to him and pulled him into a big warm hug and after giving the kid a smile, he stepped away to allow the angel to do the same.

Castiel closed his eyes tight once he had his arms around Jack, and hug the kid tightly, not caring if the emotions he was displaying bothered anyone. Sam stood and watched them with a smile on his face as they hugged, and Jack sunk his nails into Castiel's trenchcoat, hoping this wasn't some dream.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the door and everyone looked up to see Dean standing awkwardly there, like he was wishing he could be a part of that display of emotions, but a part of him thought he was undeserving of it. He darted the ground as he spoke. "Charlie has an idea and as crazy as it is, everyone seemed to like it." His eyes flickered for a second at them, before he sadly turned and walked out of the room.

Along the way, Sam, Cas and Jack stopped by Jacks room to pick up some clothes for him, and the kid was pleasantly surprised to see the room was just as he left it. He thought they would evict his things by now.

Reaching the War room Sam raised an eyebrow at the group. Charlie was sitting down, a bowl of ingredients in front of her. Rowena had a laptop in front of her as she sat next to Charlie. Bobby stood above them holding a blade and Ketch was next to him, reading a book. Kevin was way back, drinking whiskey.

At this point Sam half expected Dean to be slouching over a demon tablet or something like that, because this whole thing screamed Freaky Friday to him.

"Oh, good, you're back. And Jack's back, too! – Charlie spoke excitedly, getting up and shaking the nephilims hand – It is so awesome to meet you, kid." Ketch and Rowena just glanced at him and nodded while Bobby just warily squinted his eyes at the kid, looking so much like his counterpart from the AU world. Kevin raised his glass at him.

"Ok, ok, so Sam. – Charlie kept talking as she pulled the hunter to the war table – You know the movie Goosebumps, right?"

"I... I read a book or two..." Sam responded a bit confused.

"No, not the books, the movie, silly." Charlie smiled and Dean snorted.

"He doesn't watch horror movies or anything remotely connected to the genre." Dean explained and Charlie rolled her eyes at Sam.

"Ok, well the point of it is this – a guy wrote a bunch of horror books on this special typewriter and in the movie the books come to life."

"Basically, what Chuck is doing." Dean added exiting the room.

"Right – Charlie kept going – so I had an idea. Since you can tap into Chuck's powers and his weapon of choice is the pen, you know, the pen being mightier than the sword, we were thinking you could do the same."

"You want me to write?" Sam asked baffled by her suggestion. "What makes you think it would work?"

"Glad you asked – first, the magical typewriter. We aren't in the previous century, so a magical laptop would serve better. We have Rowena here to enchant it. Ketch is looking over at her spell book, figuring out what other ingredients we need and Bobby remembered reading about a few protection spells that would make the laptop and his user safe. Dean is fetching his books, but he is sure blood is one of the ingredients. Kevin assures us you will be able to do it." Charlie said as she pulled him towards the laptop and making him sit down in front of it.

"But... But, what should I even write? I mean there has to be a story, a story line, characters and...and..." Sam tried to counter.

"You could use us." Kevin suggested and Rowena set her hand on Sam's, smiling and nodding her consent. Ketch and Bobby agreed and Charlie added "We trust you to guide us though it. You and Dean and Cas bore that burden for a long time. It is about time you pass it on to someone else."

"Write me in. I want to help." Jack said raising his head high for the first time since he entered the bunker, just when Dean re-entered the room.

"So, I guess we're going along with this." he said with a sigh.

"It... It isn't that easy... There is still a tone of things to work out. The flow of the story, the characters and their roles in it..." Sam struggled.

"Just throw us into it. We can manage." Ketch said.

"Yeah, have us work a way to stop Chuck." Bobby added.

" I can be the link to the writer, to you, spreading your word in the story, letting everyone know what moves you're gonna pull. I can be your prophet." Kevin supplied.

" I can be a powerful being." Jack tried a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, Rowena is a cunning witch, Bobby is the lore guy, I am the computer specialist and..." Charlie said and looked at Ketch, not sure what his role could be.

"I can be a weapon specialist." Ketch offered.

"Hey, weapons are my thing!" Dean countered.

"Do you want to be in the story?" Ketch retorted with a question. Of course he knew Dean didn't want it, and Sam would probably have a hard time writing him too. No, it would be so much easier for the hunter to guide them through the story and not have a hot-head like Dean in it, ruining his play.

Dean remained silent.

"OK, ok... – Sam sounded a bit more enthusiastic about it now – but we still need... We need a main character or characters." He looked back at Jack. "I am sorry Jack, I know you are powerful, but we someone with a bit more experience. We need someone who has been through a lot, someone who is eager to stop Chuck, but will play it smart. We need someone who has been hurt by God and by his actions, but at the same time, it has to be someone Chuck forgot about, someone discarded. Someone to guide you all, and help you, Jack to direct your powers. To control them. We need... The hero of the story."

"Am I too late to audition?" a raspy voice came from in front of them, right after the sound of the flapping wings and Kevin jumped spilling his whiskey all over himself.

Sam and Dean looked up, eyes wide as Adam's face smirked at them, his eyes glowing bright blue for a moment and Michael raised a questioning brow. For a moment no one even breathed, all looking at the kid in front of them. Charlie had no idea who it was, but she was still wary. Rowena didn't know that face, but she sure knew that glow. Kevin back away and Bobby just frowned. Ketch knew from the research of the brothers they had in the Men of Letter just who it was that stood before them. Adam Milligan, the current vessel of the archangel Michael.

"No, you're just in time. – Ketch offered – And I believe you are the perfect for the part."

"And I won't even ask for the change in costumes." Michael offered, looking at Dean.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Yeah, this was crazy. The craziest thing they would ever do. But crazy is all they have left.

"What should we call it?" Sam asked staring at the blank page of the laptop in front of him.

Dean leaned in next to his brother, one of his hands on the table, the other on his brother uninjured shoulder and with a smirk he replied. "Fuck you, Chuck."


End file.
